The Greatest Show (gruvia week series)
by Kaede-Hime
Summary: Siete momentos, siete días, siete especiales historias que nos permitirán adorar. [Drabbles y viñetas por la gruvia week 2018] Day Seven: You're Mine
1. Day one: Promise

Bueno creo que esto salió gracias a lo que he leido ultimente, maravillosas historias algo crudas pero preciosas como tienen una semana para ellos solitos veo necesario dedicarles aunque sea un pequeño drabble.

Hoy viene a ser el día uno: _Promesa_ así que esta historia viene ser algo cruda, diré que es cruda porque así me sentí al hacerla. Por lo que no esperen que sea algo dulce **¡Hoy el gruvia se viste con promesas!**

Sobre el nombre del capitulo: Virtue of the vicious (La virtud de los viciosos), este fue elegido gracias a un episodio de una de mis series favoritas: The Punisher. De ahí quizá que no sea tan adorable

 **Disclaimer:** Los derechos, al igual que todos los personajes y situaciones de Fairy Tail son propiedad del señor **Hiro Mashima** (de quien espero noticias de su nuevo trabajo), **ESTOS NO ME PERTENECEN** yo solo solo tomo prestados a sus personajes para dejar salir un poco mi imaginación; de igual forma no deseo ningún tipo de ganancia monetaria por esto. De igual forma _**este fanfic Participa en la gruvia week**_

* * *

 _Por unos breves instantes se atrevió a conectar miradas con la mujer, observándole con una expresión indescifrable incluso para el mismo, balanceando de forma casi imperceptible su cuerpo, confuso de la apariencia de mierda que debía de tener en esos momentos; por su parte ella también le observó, con sus brillantes ojos cerúleos a causa de las lagrimas contenidas, moviendo sus hombros en busca de una explicación a la situación que en realidad no requería, mordiendo su labio como si ello fuese a aliviar su angustia._

 _Le vio tratar de huir de su mirada y antes de que lo hiciera le tomó suavemente por el brazo izquierdo, atrayéndole hasta que su frente rozó con la suya propia, susurrándole con una dulzura tan propia de ella mientras sentía el cuerpo trémulo del varón al borde del llanto, prometiéndole que pese a lo turbio y complicado de sus vidas seguiría a su lado._

 ** _Virtue Of the vicious (Promise)._**

* * *

El día que se conocieron era una tarde lluviosa, aquella en donde coincidieron en una de las salas múltiples dentro del hospital Saint Matthew, aquella en donde pese a que tardaron un tiempo en admitirlo se habían sentido completamente abducidos por la mirada del otro; pese a que el panorama no hubiera sido el mas propicio para ello, así la idea de un incipiente romance en medio del preámbulo a una terapia grupal no fuera la más coherente. Aun así sus espíritus habían ardido en curiosidad en cuanto se encontraron con el otro, se habían quemado entre emociones e incertidumbre ante la presencia de otra alma medio rota y quebrada, en cuanto sus gestos y presencia le hicieron entablar una conversación diez semanas después de su primer encuentro; de allí setenta y ocho semanas llegaron a cumplirse, esas en donde la lluvia no era el clima habitual para ambos y el sol asomaba la mayoría del tiempo.

Setenta y ocho semanas en donde se dedicaron a conocerse más a fondo, quinientos cuarenta y seis días en donde se entregaron en cuerpo y alma al otro, aquellos en donde podían simplemente retozar uno junto al otro viendo alguna de esas películas que buscan hacerte pensar, esos en donde se dedicaban a deleitar al otro con sus talentos (que pese a que fueran pocos aun existían), aquellos en donde dedicaban sus tardes a pasear por el parque tomados de las manos o comiendo un helado, aquellas noches en donde resonaban a la misma intensidad del otro mientras daban rienda suelta a sus más carnales instintos, o esas en donde simplemente se dedicaban a dormitar uno abrazado al otro con solo Morfeo como testigo.

Los días a partir de esas fechas fueron mas placenteros para -aquella que llamaba a la lluvia- y para -aquel hecho de hielo-, fueron días dichosos o por lo menos lo fueron hasta que un hecho ajeno a su relación desajustó su tan ahora tranquila existencia. Aquella que les dejó sin recursos para lidiar con la perdida, aquella en donde la mujer azul tan solo se reducía a tomarle de la mano mientras veía a su familia sufrir aquella perdida; puesto que para el joven con cabellos de noche era la segunda vez que perdía a una madre para él, puesto que incluso para alguien que trataba de mantener un equilibro en su mundo aquello fue un pilar roto mas para su desgatada sanidad.

Días pasaron, semanas transcurrieron y aquel joven con orbes de hielo tan solo parecía perderse entre su propia monotonía, a hacerse tan inaccesible que incluso a la mujer que "ocasionalmente llama a la lluvia" se le hacía imposible acercarse, volviéndose más frio y taciturno cada día. O por lo menos así fue hasta que una noche de finales de verano aquel caos pareció reinar por lo menos una noche más. Aquella en donde la joven Juvia recibió una llamada de un alterado Lyon, ese mismo que con la voz entrecortada y tratando de no sonar muy alterado le comunicó algo completamente inesperado.

Su pequeño y bobo hermanito había tenido un pequeño accidente con su motocicleta.

 ** _~GW~_**

Fue con su llegada al hospital que aquella sensación de desasosiego que sus temores e inquietudes parecieron aminorar, o por lo menos eso pensó torpemente; puesto que una corta conversación con una confusa Ultear logró despertar sus temores mas fundamentados. Aquellos que le indicaban que el varón había llevado tan mal la perdida que había vuelto a sus peores hábitos, esos en donde sabía que pese a su anterior insistencia el otro le había mentido con respecto a volver a tomar aquellas píldoras, ese mismo en donde el otro intoxicado por aquellos tranquilizantes había conducido con torpeza y exceso de velocidad, aquel en donde ella abrumada y luchando por no hundirse en su eterna melancolía le había creído. Suspiró y por unos segundos se sintió tonta, una ignorante creyente que no quería ver más allá de su propia nariz.

— _Fue una suerte, que solo se dislocara el hombro…_ _Bueno… a parte de los raspones y rasguños_ _, supongo que es bueno no tener que ir a otro entierro_ — La sombría voz de la otra fémina logró sacarle de sus cavilaciones — _Deberías ir a verle, seguro tu visita sienta mejor que la nuestra_ —

Tragando saliva fue que la joven asintió, avanzando por aquellos pasillos con un nudo en la boca del estomago. Ingresando por aquella puerta a la par que mordía suavemente su labio, cruzándose con aquella escena un tanto surrealista; aquella en donde podía ver al otro sentado en su cama, esa misma en donde observaba aquellas pequeñas heridas y moretones, aquella en donde sus orbes similares al zafiro no dejaban de recorrer la escena y de sentir que aquello no era más que una escena demasiado deprimente a sus ojos. ¿Podría ella hacer algo? ¿Sería ella capaz de brindarle ánimos luego de tantas veces en las que él había evitado que se hundiera en su miseria? Quizá puede que lo hiciera, después de todo no perdería nada por tratar.

— _¿Gray-sama?_ — Su tímida voz resonó suavemente en la habitación, la expresión ligeramente cambiante del otro le indicó que el otro le escuchaba claramente.

Este por su parte y por unos breves instantes se atrevió a conectar miradas con la mujer, observándole con una expresión indescifrable incluso para el mismo, balanceando de forma casi imperceptible su cuerpo, confuso de la apariencia de mierda que debía de tener en esos momentos; por su parte ella también le observó, con sus brillantes ojos cerúleos a causa de las lagrimas contenidas, moviendo sus hombros en busca de una explicación a la situación que en realidad no requería, mordiendo su labio como si ello fuese a aliviar su angustia.

— _L-lo siento… Yo…_ — Su quebradiza voz pareció salir débilmente de sus labios, luchando por mantenerse tan sereno como se lo podía permitir.

Por su parte ella guardó silencio, tratando de decir las palabras correctas para el momento; fue allí que le vio tratar de huir de su mirada y antes de que lo hiciera le tomó suavemente por el brazo izquierdo, atrayéndole hasta que su frente rozó con la suya propia, susurrándole con una dulzura tan propia de ella mientras sentía el cuerpo trémulo del varón al borde del llanto.

— _No tiene que disculparse Gray-sama, Juvia… Juvia puede entenderlo, más o menos… Solo prométale que no volverá a hacerlo_ — Un intento de sonrisa de su parte y un gimoteo del varón, aquello provocó que ambos gimotearan al unísono.

Y que él angustiado escondiera su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

Y que ella le abrazara con tanta fuerza pese a las lágrimas que cruzaban por sus mejillas.

Mientras ambos se prometían, en un pacto sin palabras, que pese a las tormentas y tragedias estarían el uno para el otro. Por siempre y para siempre.

* * *

Y bueno este es el día uno de los niños, con mil promesas para el futuro.

Así que cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, queja, berrinche o intento suicida (?) pueden depositarlo en un bonito review. Y recuerden: _**¡Un review hace a sus autores favoritos un poquito mas felices!**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos en el próximo!**_

 **Pd:** No parece gran cosa pero este capitulo se lo dedico a alguien muy especial, cuyas historias lograron sacarme sonrisas y muchas lagrimas. Por hacerme sonreír como tonta y llorar como niña pequeña, y por darme la inspiracion para esto. _**¡Noalovegood, esto es para ti!**_ Se que no es mucho y hasta es medio patetico, pero gracias por animarme a escribir de nuevo.


	2. Day two: Misunderstanding

La verdad no les voy a mentir, este capitulo es uno de mis pocos intentos por hacer comedia, que si soy franca no es que sea demasiado buena pero pues traté de hacer un torpe intento, a mi parecer el resultado es aceptable.

Hoy (se que debía ser ayer pero la tarea no me dejó seguir) vamos al día dos : _Misunderstanding (Malentendido)_ y pues solo aquel titulo me hizo pensar en comedia **¡Así que hoy el gruvia vive entre malentendidos!**

Sobre el nombre del capitulo: _Endless Forms Most Beautiful (Infinitas formas mas hermosas)_ , es en honor a un album de la banda Nightwish, el cual me sacó mil sonrisas en su momento. De ahí que la comedia me saliera

 **Disclaimer:** Los derechos, al igual que todos los personajes y situaciones de Fairy Tail son propiedad del señor **Hiro Mashima** (de quien espero noticias de su nuevo trabajo), **ESTOS NO ME PERTENECEN** yo solo solo tomo prestados a sus personajes para dejar salir un poco mi imaginación; de igual forma no deseo ningún tipo de ganancia monetaria por esto. De igual forma _**este fanfic Participa en la gruvia week.**_

* * *

 _E inútilmente trató de que algo más que balbuceos torpes saliera de sus labios, más nada salió de su garganta; no cuanto cuando tenía tantas miradas sobre su persona, algunas de enfado, otras de fiero reproche y un par más que parecían extrañamente fascinadas por la escena._

 _Sin poder evitarlo su rostro se encendió en carmín, al compás de sus acelerados latidos, balbuceó de nueva cuenta antes de cruzar con aquella mirada adormilada de zafiro y volver de nuevo su vista hacia aquellas personas que se podrían considerar sus verdugos. Ojalá poder hablar y decir que aquello solo era un malentendido._

 ** _Endless forms most beautiful (Misunderstanding)._**

* * *

Habían pasado ya un par de meses desde que había regresado de aquella misión de 100 años (esa misma que no tardaron más de unas cuantas semanas en terminar); aquella tarde el sol parecía resplandecer con un brillo de antaño, haciendo sentir a quienes lo veían extrañamente nostálgicos, provocando que sonrieran al rememorar viejos momentos, al recordar algunas escenas en donde la inocencia infantil inundaba el lugar. O por lo menos eso se podía ver en las facciones del viejo Makarov, quien pese a su condición ya no podía dar más de un par de pasos observaba a sus pequeños niños, esos mismos que empezaban a hacerse adultos, con una notoria sonrisa en los labios; una expresión similar tenía Gildarts Clive en cuanto jugaba a acomodar los cabellos castaños de su hija, aquella a la que aun veía pequeñita pese a que ahora mismo se hallaba durmiendo su borrachera en una de las mesas del gremio.

Y quizá en uno de los rincones de tan ajetreado gremio se hallaban una pareja de magos, siempre juntos como ocurría desde ya un largo año atrás; aquellos que se tomaban de las manos cuando nadie les veía, esos mismos en donde el varón de la relación se veía incapaz de definir su relación, mientras que ella parecía vociferar a los cuatro vientos su relación (soltando en ocasiones cosas como que solía quedarse en casa de este para dormir), aquellos que eran felices con su situación actual, esa en donde se besaban aunque ello encendiera en carmín el rostro del chico, aquella en donde habían días que despertaban juntos o esas en donde el chico le despertaba con un improvisado desayuno. Así no lo dijeran, ellos eran felices a su manera.

Aunque aquella tarde las cosas no parecían marchar tan bien para el par en cuestión, puesto que la expresión un tanto preocupada del varón y una de vergüenza por parte de ella, parecían indicar aquello. Esa en donde el chico se mordía el labio y hablaba por lo bajo, aquella en donde la chica desviaba la mirada y agachaba la cabeza, esa misma en donde aquel frio mago de hielo pese a las posibles miradas pasaba una de sus manos por la frente de la chica, aquella en donde esta balbuceaba con timidez y tiritaba ante su frio contacto.

─ _Te dije que era mejor que hubiera hecho esa misión solo..._ ─ Con un tono serio Fullbuster habló, bufando un poco en cuanto apartó su mano ─ _Ese lugar es muy frío para alguien como tu_ ─ murmuró.

La implicada tan solo jugueteó suavemente con su ropa, puesto que no se sentía con fuerzas para mas ─ _Juvia ya le dijo que se encuentra bien, esto no es..._ ─ Un pequeño estornudo le interrumpió ─ _Juvia está bien, no se preocupe Gray-sama~_ ─

Mas aquella respuesta siguió sin gustarle al mago de hielo.

Puesto que el bufido que dio antes de tomar de la mano de su compañera, así lo indicaba.

Mucho más cuando este habló un poco más severo.

─ _Vendrás conmigo a casa, necesitas descansar_ ─

 _ **~GW~**_

Ya en casa toda aquella pesada atmosfera pareció aminorar, puesto que Fullbuster no tardó mucho en llevar a la chica en brazos hasta su cama (de la misma forma que lo había hecho durante todo el camino hasta su hogar), dejándole suavemente en esta, volviendo a revisar su temperatura en cuanto tuvo oportunidad, maldiciendo por lo bajo al percatarse de que estaba demasiado alta para su gusto. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan descuidado para con ella? Se maldijo mentalmente.

Porque por su culpa su adorada chica estaba resfriada, tonto de él que había accedido a que le acompañara pese a lo complicado que podía ser el clima en las regiones del norte, que idiota había sido al seguir adelante pese a que le había escuchado estornudar un par de veces durante la misión, que iluso que fue al dejarse convencer por la palabras de la chica y por creer que con solo su propio abrigo ella estaría bien.

Dio un par de pasos alejándose un poco de la cama, mientras trataba de no entrar en pánico y luchaba por pensar en cómo hacer para que la maga de agua se sintiera mejor; de nueva cuenta volvió a insultar entre murmullos a la par que tiraba suavemente de un par de mechones de su cabello. Sin embargo, paró aquello en cuando un par de recuerdos irrumpieron sus pensamientos; esos en donde podía recordarse resfriado y lloriqueando a casusa de la fiebre, aquellos en donde podía recordar torpemente a una gentil Mika desvistiéndole para disminuir su malestar, o esos en donde vagamente rememoraba a Ur haciendo algo similar mientras ponía un par de paños húmedos sobre su frente, luego de un pesado entrenamiento al que aun no estaba acostumbrado.

En ese instante sus ojos se abrieron con una expresión de asombro.

Volviendo su mirada a la fémina que reposaba en su cama.

Al fin tenía una idea de que hacer en ese caso.

 ** _~GW~_**

─ _¡MALDITO BASTARDO DESNUDISTA! ¿QUÉ MIERDAS LE ESTÁS HACIENDO A JUVIA?_ ─ La furiosa exclamación de Redfox, le hizo querer escapar.

Por lo que inútilmente trató de que algo mas que balbuceos torpes salieran de sus labios, mas nada salió de su garganta; no cuanto cuando tenía tantas miradas sobre su persona, algunas de enfado (como era el caso del Dragon Slayer y la llamada Titania), otras de fiero reproche (como la de una avergonzada Lucy) y un par mas que parecían extrañamente fascinadas por la escena (esas mismas que pertenecían a la mayor de los Strauss y a un mago de fuego con cabellos rosáceos). Sin poder evitarlo su rostro se encendió en carmín, al compás de sus acelerados latidos, balbuceó de nueva cuenta antes de cruzar con aquella mirada adormilada de zafiro y volver de nuevo su vista hacia aquellas personas que se podrían considerar sus verdugos. Ojalá poder hablar y decir que aquello solo era un malentendido.

Que él no había tratado de sobrepasarse con la chica, y que nunca podría hacerlo.

Que tan solo le había desvestido en un intento por bajarle la fiebre.

Que era culpa de su mal hábito, el que hubiera perdido su ropa hasta solo quedar con su ropa interior.

Que el que le hubieran encontrado con su rostro oculto entre los pechos de esta, era culpa de un delirio febril de la chica.

Quien pensando que aquello era un sueño, le había atrapado contra su voluptuosa delantera en cuanto se disponía a cambiar el paño de su frente.

Toda aquella escena era un malentendido que su vergüenza le impedía explicar.

─ _G-Gray-sama ¿Qué está pasando?_ ─ La adormilada voz de la chica solo logró aumentar su nerviosismo.

Al igual que las palabrotas del chico cubierto de perforaciones.

Tan solo rezaba a los dioses poder salir vivo de esta. Y si llegaba a ser así... Esto quizá sería una graciosa historia para contarles a sus hijos en un futuro.

* * *

Y bueno este es el día dos de los nenes, con millones de malentendidos por pasar.

Así que cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, queja, berrinche o intento suicida (?) pueden depositarlo en un bonito review. Y recuerden: _**¡Un review hace a sus autores favoritos un poquito mas felices!**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos en el próximo!**_


	3. Day three: Journey

Soy franca con ustedes pero hacer este capitulo me ha gustado bastante en cuanto tuve que hacerlo, me gustó el resultado final, quiza no sea la cosa mas grandiosa o interesante pero al menos es algo.

Hoy vamos de camino al día tres: Journey _(Viaje)_ y pues esto me recordó mucho al final de Rave que me encanta demasiado **¡Así que hoy el gruvia seguirá viajando a traves de mil aventuras!**

Sobre el nombre del capitulo: Semper Fidelis _(Siempre Fiel)_ , es en honor a un capitulo de Marvel's Daredevil, que me gusta muchisimo. Además de que me encanta el concepto de la fidelidas que expresa aquella frase en latín. De ahí a que hiciera esto.

 **Disclaimer:** Los derechos, al igual que todos los personajes y situaciones de Fairy Tail son propiedad del señor **Hiro Mashima** , **ESTOS NO ME PERTENECEN** yo solo solo tomo prestados a sus personajes para dejar salir un poco mi imaginación; de igual forma no deseo ningún tipo de ganancia monetaria por esto. De igual forma _**este fanfic Participa en la gruvia week.**_

* * *

 _No iba a negarlo toda aquella situación era realmente agotadora, todo aquel panorama lograba mermar un poco su tan efusivo espíritu, quizá fuese que estuviesen destinados a tener buenos y malos momentos, puede que no todos sus días pudieran ser llenos de gozo como desearía. Después de todo aun seguía existiendo maldad y oscuridad en el mundo, así no fuesen dragones con escamas hechas de ónix, o magos oscuros cuyo toque destruía la vida, y mucho menos magos de invierno que añoraban destruir a aquellos que más se querían._

 _Y por ello es que no se dejaba hundir por los pesares, no se dejaba empapar por las nubes de lluvia que cada tanto querían anidar en su existencia; quizá por ello es que acariciaba la mano de su compañero a la espera que despertara, tal vez por eso era que una sonrisa apareció en sus labios en cuanto correspondió al agotado gesto del varón, antes de rozar suavemente sus labios con los contrarios, antes de recostarse dulcemente a su lado a la par que enredaba sus dedos entre aquel denso cabello de azabache. Puesto que el ser siempre fiel, haría parte de su largo viaje por la vida._

 ** _Semper Fidelis (Journey)._**

* * *

─ _¡Hey! Por nada del mundo se te ocurra dormir ¡Es una orden!_ ─ La chillona voz de su compañero retumbaba con fuerza en sus oídos.

En aquel instante Gray Fullbuster tan solo jadeó con fuerza como respuesta a aquello, dado que su cuerpo en aquel momento no se veía capaz de hacer mas, no cuando con cada respiración que daba sentía que la garganta se le quemaba, no cuando el roce mas fino sobre su herida le hacía gritar como si le estuviesen torturando, no cuando los frenéticos latidos de su corazón retumbaban con fuerza en su cabeza, mucho menos cuando cualquier ruido resultaba abrumador y sentía la piel arden entre densas llamas infernales.

Observó débilmente el panorama, viendo la expresión de angustia y nerviosismo en las facciones de Dragneel, sintiendo su mejilla y parte de su cuerpo rozar contra el pelaje de aquel animal cubierto de manchas que en antaño también le había servido de transporte, luchando constantemente con el deseo de descansar de tan abrumadoras sensaciones. ¿Cómo era que habían llegado a tan desesperante situación? Se cuestionó en un intento por mantener su mente distraída. En un principio la misión no se notaba tan complicada (de allí que hubieran decidido marchar solo los dos), tan solo necesitaban llevar de vuelta a una rebelde muchachita a casa; mas las cosas en el fondo no eran tan simples como se las habían hecho ver.

Y en realidad no se trataba de una muchachita desobediente, sino en realidad habían dado con una perversa organización que gustaba de tomar chicas de sus hogares (inventando fugas rebeldes de estas) para luego de hacerles mil crueles vejámenes vender a las más puras al mejor postor en el mercado negro. Como buenos miembros del "gremio de las hadas" el par de varones no flaqueó ante la adversidad, sino por el contrario enfrentaron a aquellos hombres y luego de dejarles completamente incapacitados liberaron a todas aquellas mujeres. Fue allí que el helado cazador en un torpe descuido había dejado que uno de estos contara su piel con una (a su parecer) inofensiva espada, tan solo para sentirse algo mareado minutos después de liberar a las cautivas, provocando que el varón con cabellos similares a los pétalos de las sakuras olfateara aquellas armas, mientras una expresión de angustia se formaba en sus facciones al mismo tiempo que evitaba que su camarada se desplomara en el suelo.

Al parecer aquel amargo aroma que había percibido no era otra cosa sino veneno.

Uno por el cual su amigo iba a necesitar ayuda.

Quizá por ello envió al enérgico Happy para que volase rápidamente en dirección al gremio y que así llamara a la vieja medico.

Puede que por ello se dirigiera al enorme animal moteado mientras cargaba al otro sobre la mansa criatura.

De allí su insistencia para mantenerlo despierto.

─ _¡Quédate conmigo Gray, por favor!_ ─ Exclamó con nerviosismo el Dragon Slayer de fuego. Ese que no disminuyó pese a cruzar miradas con la vieja mujer.

Aquello fue una señal para que el otro se atreviera por fin a dormir, ya que al fin se hallaban en territorio seguro con la entrada del gremio alzándose frente a ellos.

 ** _~GW~_**

─ _No te preocupes, quédate cuidando al bebé. No vamos a tardar en volver, lo prometo_ ─

Había tenido un mal presentimiento desde que despertó en la mañana, con aquella frase aun resonando en sus memorias, con aquella pesada sensación paseándose por toda su espina dorsal; suspiró un poco a la par que observaba el paisaje que podía ver desde su ventana, paseándose con un tinte de nerviosismo por los pasillos (de su ahora) hogar. Solo habían pasado dos días desde aquella despedida pero aun así, algo en el ambiente lograba perturbarle en demasía, lograba distraerle de formas inimaginables; pero pese a la angustia se forzó a tranquilizarse, esbozando una casi imperceptible sonrisa

─N _ada pasa Bebé-kun, es solo que mamá Juvia veces deja volar su imaginación_ ─ Habló con enorme dulzura al mismo tiempo que paseaba su mano por su ligeramente abultado vientre. No quería preocupar a su pequeño (porque estaba segura de que sería varón) por un mal presentimiento suyo ─ _Papá Gray-sama debe de estar volviendo a..._ ─ Un fuerte golpe en la puerta le hizo sobresaltarse un poco.

Haciendo que con cierto nerviosismo observara por la mirilla de la puerta.

Enorme fue su alivio al cruzarse con la mirada del pequeño Phanterlily sobre el hombro de su estimado amigo.

Aunque su expresión mutó en una de reocupación en el instante que escuchó hablar al varón con orbes como de rubí.

─ _Es ese bastardo idiota... Es mejor que vayamos al gremio_ ─

 _ **~GW~**_

Durante todo el recorrido sintió unos enormes deseos de devolver toda la comida que había consumido en el día, sin saber muy bien a qué se debía; quizá fuese el enorme vaivén del que era participe en cuanto recorría el camino hacia el gremio sobre los brazos del Dragon Slayer de hierro, quizá fuese su propio estado (o el pequeño en camino) quien revolvía su estomago con fuerza, o puede que solo fuera su nerviosismo por ver a su amado luego de tan severa noticia.

Pese a que el varón y el pequeño exceed fueron cuidadosos con sus palabras al infórmale.

Diciéndole que así el otro hubiera sido afectado por alguna especie de veneno, su vida no corría peligro.

─ _Al parecer su estúpida frialdad no solo le hace un dolor en el culo. Sino que también retrasa los efectos de la ponzoña_ ─ Un chasquido de la lengua de Redfox le hizo suspirar en alivio.

A la par que bajo la mirada de un curioso Lily volvía a acariciar su vientre.

De verdad que necesitaba ver a su amado mago.

Por lo que al ver las grandes puertas del gremio, la joven con cabellos de mar no tardó en abandonar los brazos de su amigo, cruzando el umbral de estas con apresurado paso, buscando la mirada a la vieja mujer o a la pequeña Marvel que solía ser su ayudante; dio con mil miradas bañadas con cierta preocupación, tanta que inconscientemente llevó ambas manos a su barriga (como si ello sirviese de protección para su pequeño bebé), un suave tirón a su hombro y un sutil abrazo le trajeron de vuelta al mundo real.

─ _Lo siento, ese idiota siempre logra sacarnos un par de sustos. Aunque al final no resulte ser tan malo como se pensaba_ ─ La frenética y algo nerviosa voz de Natsu le hizo esbozar una adorable sonrisa, a la par que devolvía el abrazo ─ _La vieja gruñona dice que está durmiendo, al parecer está agotado por todo esto. Igual no creo que le moleste si entras a verle~_ ─

Infundada del casi hiperactivo entusiasmo del varón, Lockser asintió con una sonrisa plasmada en los labios, dejándose guiar por este hasta una de las habitaciones de la segunda planta. Algo nerviosa por lo que vería volvió a cubrir su vientre al mismo tiempo que ingresaba en la habitación de forma un tanto silenciosa; fue allí que le vio completamente rendido a los brazos de Morfeo, con las mejillas algo sonrojadas a causa de la temperatura actual de su cuerpo (al parecer tenía un poco de fiebre que desaparecería por su cuenta luego de un rato, o al menos eso había mencionado Dragneel por el pasillo), jadeando suavemente a causa del malestar pasajero, completamente agotado del esfuerzo que había tenido que realizar su cuerpo para sacar aquellas toxinas de su sistema. Completamente enternecida por la imagen que vislumbrada se acercó despacio, buscando no interrumpir su sueño.

Pese a ello Juvia Lockser suspiró con una expresión de leve angustia en su rostro, no iba a negarlo toda aquella situación era realmente agotadora, todo aquel panorama lograba mermar un poco su tan efusivo espíritu, quizá fuese que estuviesen destinados a tener buenos y malos momentos, puede que no todos sus días pudieran ser llenos de gozo como desearía. Después de todo aun seguía existiendo maldad y oscuridad en el mundo, así no fuesen dragones con escamas hechas de ónix, o magos oscuros cuyo toque destruía la vida, y mucho menos magos de invierno que añoraban destruir a aquellos que más se querían.

─ _No se preocupe Gray-sama, Juvia y Bebé-kun le van a estar esperando_ ─ Sin pensarlo demasiado tomó con delicadeza una de las manos del mago de hielo, acunándola con suavidad entre las suyas propias mientras sonreía con sutileza ─ _Queremos que nos cuente cómo le fue en su misión~_ ─

Quizá por ello es que no se dejaba hundir por los pesares, no se dejaba empapar por las nubes de lluvia que cada tanto querían anidar en su existencia; quizá por ello es que acariciaba la mano de su compañero a la espera que despertara, tal vez por eso era que una sonrisa apareció en sus labios en cuanto correspondió al agotado gesto del varón, antes de rozar suavemente sus labios con los contrarios, antes de recostarse dulcemente a su lado a la par que enredaba sus dedos entre aquel denso cabello de azabache. Puesto que el ser siempre fiel, haría parte de su largo viaje por la vida.

* * *

Y aquí tenemos el día tres, con aun miles de kilometros de viaje por recorrrer.

Así que cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, queja, berrinche o intento suicida (?) pueden depositarlo en un bonito review. Y recuerden: _**¡Un review hace a sus autores favoritos un poquito mas felices!**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos en el próximo!**_


	4. Day four: Photograph

Soy franca con ustedes pero hacer este capitulo fue una mezcla de emociones, la verdad no creí poder sentirme tan enternecida.

Hoy vamos de camino al día cuatro (bastante tarde, si): _Photograph (Fotografía)_ y pues acabe narrando algo supremamente dulce **¡Así que hoy el gruvia guardará mil memorias en fotografias!**

Sobre el nombre del capitulo: Symphony _(Sinfonía)_ , es gracias a una canción de Clear Bandit con ese mismo nombre De ahí a que hiciera esto.

 **Disclaimer:** Los derechos, al igual que todos los personajes y situaciones de Fairy Tail son propiedad del señor **Hiro Mashima** , **ESTOS NO ME PERTENECEN** yo solo solo tomo prestados a sus personajes para dejar salir un poco mi imaginación; de igual forma no deseo ningún tipo de ganancia monetaria por esto. De igual forma _**este fanfic Participa en la gruvia week.**_

* * *

 _Fue inevitable que una sonrisa no surgiera en sus labios en aquel instante, ese en donde la emoción lograba abrumarle de mil formas inimaginable, aquel en donde luchaba por no gimotear presa de una extraña alegría que lograba invadirle en aquel momento. Con el pequeño sonido de un sutil llanto en la distancia, cruzando miradas con la agotada pero dulce expresión de su compañera._

 _¿Quién iba a imaginar que alguien como él estaría en una situación como esta? Cuando imaginaría vivir una cosa tan dulce como esta, cómo imaginarse ser partícipe de una escena tan impresionante. Le fue imposible no acercarse a la fémina, no pudo contener el impulso de rozar sus labios con los ajenos, tampoco el de pasar sus dedos por aquella mata de cabello de un azul casi negro, y mucho menos el de querer guardar aquel bello instante en una adorable fotografía._

 ** _Symphony (Photograph)_**

* * *

Nervioso, en aquel momento no podía negar que era un pequeño manojo de nervios, un pequeño ser que no dejaba de balancearse de un lado al otro por aquel pasillo decorado de blanco inmaculado, un personaje tan inquieto que lograba fastidiar un poco a sus acompañantes. Pero: ¿cuál era aquel predicamento que le embargaba? Pues la verdad era más simple de lo que imaginaba, nada más y nada menos que la llegada de un pequeño niño a sus vidas.

No iba a negarlo, en un principio la idea de tener un pequeño al cual cuidar y arrullar le había hecho temblar, le había hecho permanecer noches enteras en vela. ¿Era él digno material para hacer una familia? Era la pregunta que no paraba de rondar sus pensamientos, él que en ocasiones podía ser un tanto frio y hostil, él a quien le costaba a veces demostrar lo que en verdad sentía, él que en el pasado había perdido en más de una ocasión a aquellos a los que llamaba familia. Él que por poco había llegado a perderla.

Y aun así, al parecer los dioses se atrevían a darle otra oportunidad. Un nuevo chance de enamorarse de otra persona que no fuera ella, un nuevo comienzo, una nueva familia. Quizá era por ello que su estomago se agitaba con cierta ansiedad, que el nerviosismo le hacía moverse por aquel pasillo a la espera de que le permitieran entrar y ser testigo de tal espectáculo. Suspiró un tanto nervioso, aunque su ansiedad solo creció en cuanto diviso a una gentil mujer que le pedía le acompañara.

Tragó saliva y asintiendo un par de veces siguió a la mujer vestida de blanco hasta lo que parecía ser una tranquila habitación; un nudo en su estomago apareció en cuanto ingreso y cruzó miradas con aquella mujer a la que había decidido pertenecerle en cuerpo y alma. Allí estaba, agotada pero sin perder aquella expresión dulce de su mirada; la fémina le llamó en un suave murmullo y él sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó rápidamente, estrechado su mano con la suya, besando con ternura su frente, dándole ánimos y asegurándole que estaría con ella en aquel especial momento.

Tardó un poco más de lo que había imaginado, su nerviosismo no le abandonó en ningún momento; pero fue allí en donde antes había reinado el silencio, que una sinfonía compuesta de un suave llanto, invadió el lugar. Fue inevitable que una sonrisa no surgiera en sus labios en aquel instante, ese en donde la emoción lograba abrumarle de mil formas inimaginable, aquel en donde luchaba por no gimotear presa de una extraña alegría que lograba invadirle en aquel momento. Con el pequeño sonido de un sutil llanto en la distancia, cruzando miradas con la agotada pero dulce expresión de su compañera.

¿Quién iba a imaginar que alguien como él estaría en una situación como esa? Cuando imaginaría vivir una cosa tan dulce como esta, cómo imaginarse ser partícipe de una escena tan impresionante. Le fue imposible no acercarse a la fémina, no pudo contener el impulso de rozar sus labios con los ajenos, tampoco el de pasar sus dedos por aquella mata de cabello de un azul casi negro, y mucho menos el de querer guardar aquel bello instante en una adorable fotografía. Porque ese momento, aquel en donde su alegría era indescriptible debía de ser atesorado para siempre.

* * *

Y aquí el día cuatro. Con millones de fotografias para la posteridad

Así que cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, queja, berrinche o intento suicida (?) pueden depositarlo en un bonito review. Y recuerden: _**¡Un review hace a sus autores favoritos un poquito mas felices!**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos en el próximo!**_


	5. Day five: Irreplaceable

Soy pero una parte de mi moría de ganas por hacer este día, algo tarde pero logré acabarlo.

Hablaré del día quinto (algo tarde la verdad): _Irreplaceable (Irremplazable)_ y sin duda creo que ame hacerlo **¡Así que hoy el gruvia será irremplazable el uno para el otro!**

Sobre el nombre del capitulo: The ones we leave behind _(Aquellos que dejamos atras)_ , este es tomado de un capitulo de un capitulo de Marvel's Daredevil que logró en su momento motivarme a escribir. De ahí a que hiciera esto.

 **Disclaimer:** Los derechos, al igual que todos los personajes y situaciones de Fairy Tail son propiedad del señor **Hiro Mashima** , **ESTOS NO ME PERTENECEN** yo solo solo tomo prestados a sus personajes para dejar salir un poco mi imaginación; de igual forma no deseo ningún tipo de ganancia monetaria por esto. De igual forma _**este fanfic Participa en la gruvia week.**_

* * *

 _Y pese a que su cuerpo aun tiritaba un poco a causa del frío en ningún momento se separó de su lado, no se pasó siquiera por su cabeza el dejar de acariciar la mano que estrechaba, ni mucho menos el apartar su mirada de aquel joven que se encontraba a su lado, ni del pequeño que parecía reposar tranquilamente en los brazos de este. Quizá para algunos aquella situación hubiese sido un tanto surrealista, pero para ella era algo con un profundo significado._

 _Puesto que era la segunda vez que el chico le permitía estar con él en aquel lugar tan privado, era la segunda vez que estaba nuevamente frente a aquellas tumbas y leía nuevamente sus nombres. Aunque ahora la situación era distinta, ahora ninguno hallaba consuelo en el otro, ahora se podría decir que eran felices y que la llegada del pequeño a sus vidas tan solo lo había consolidado mucho más. Quizás habían tenido que dejar a algunos atrás, quizás habían perdido personas en su pasado, y lagrimas habían empapado sus rostros en algún momento invadidos por el pesar; pero ahora podían decir sin temor alguno que su felicidad y unión eran irremplazables._

 ** _The ones we leave behind (Irreplaceable)_**

* * *

Había llegado el día, aquel por el cual habían pasado los últimos meses organizándolo todo; quizá en un principio aquella propuesta le había tomado por sorpresa, aquella que llegó una tarde en la que se encontraba conversando alegremente con otros en el gremio, esa misma en donde no dejaba de recibir cumplidos por el pequeño que acunaba entre sus brazos, ese mismo que con la curiosidad habitual que caracteriza a los infantes no dejaba de pasear su mirada por la pequeña multitud que se formaba su alrededor, aquel que fruncía levemente el ceño al tener tantas miradas sobre su persona.

— _Woah, ¡Tiene tus ojos, pero la misma mirada gruñona de Gray!_ — Dragneel comentó entusiasta antes de observar el ceño fruncido del pequeño — _Sí, tienen la misma expresión_ —

Ante ello la fémina que en el pasado llamaba a la lluvia tan solo soltó una carcajada por lo bajo, riendo de tan gracioso comentario; dejo de hacerlo en cuanto los gimoteos de molestia del pequeño le hicieron mecerlo suavemente a la par que este ocultaba su rostro contra su pecho. Le fue imposible no sonreír enternecida por la escena mientras pedía amablemente a los presentes que les dieran un poco mas de espacio; quizá eso era lo que más le gustaba de su niño, más allá de que tuviera sus ojos o de que su cabello compartiera un poco de aquel tono azulado que ella misma portaba, le amaba de pies a cabeza, en verdad amaba que este fuera la perfecta mezcla entre ella y su amado.

Y hablando de este en ese instante parecía que le había invocado con sus pensamientos, puesto que este se hizo presente en el lugar, aquel con el que no tardó en cruzar miradas en cuanto le vio apartar a la multitud con sus brazos, ese mismo que dedicó un gruñido y un empujón al Dragon Slayer de fuego antes de quedar frente a ella, aquel que mantuvo su mirada clavada en su persona hasta hacerla sonrojar, ese mismo que le acarició con suavidad el hombro y le pidió unos minutos a solas para conversar. A la mujer de mirada zafirina le fue imposible negarse y afirmó con la cabeza antes de seguirle hasta uno de los pasillos del gremio.

— _¿Qué tan descabellado suena el que quiera llevar al niño a conocer a sus abuelos?_ — La nerviosa voz de Fullbuster se coló inmediatamente en sus oídos.

La dulce maga de agua tan solo tragó un poco de saliva al mismo tiempo que volvía a mecer al bebé, analizando cada una de las palabras dichas — _¿Acaso Gray-sama quiere que Silver-sama...—_ Se vio incapaz de acabar antes de fijarse en la expresión afirmativa del varón y del tierno sonrojo de sus mejillas.

Una sonrisa surgió de sus labios antes de dejar de darle vueltas al asunto y comentar que aquello le resultaba una idea grandiosa; la expresión de alegría del joven se le hizo tan cálida que ella misma se veía embargada de esta. Tan solo sería cosa de tomarse su tiempo en organizar las cosas.

 ** _~GW~_**

Y de vuelta al mundo real luego de tan agradable memoria, Juvia Lockser estiró un poco el cuerpo pues al parecer se había quedado dormida en su recorrido en el tren, ese mismo que en cuestión de minutos les llevaría a su destino; aquellas tierras del norte en donde hace ya un par de décadas atrás había nacido su amado compañero. Aquel al que buscó con la mirada aun adormilada al interior de su vagón, ese mismo al que halló dormitando justo al lado de la pequeña silla en donde también dormía el tesoro más preciado para ambos.

Se sintió al borde de derretirse a causa de toda la ternura de la escena pero al final terminó por mantener la compostura y se limitó a suspirar enternecida mientras se acercaba al chico y suavemente le despertaba. Puesto que aparte de vislumbran los bonitos rayos del sol por la ventana, se podía ver como se acercaban poco a poco a la estación de trenes. Era hora, habían llegado a su destino.

Grande fue su sorpresa al verse en menos de nada recorriendo aquellas calles en compañía de su nueva familia, mientras podía ver al mayor de los varones observar el panorama con una expresión de alegría y nostalgia en sus facciones, a la par que veía al más chico observar el lugar con una dulce expresión infantil. Continuó caminando a su lado, a la par que se alejaban poco a poco de aquellas calles para adentrarse poco a poco a unas callejuelas lejos de la multitud.

— _Esto... Lamento no haber venido antes de visita. Pero, quería que conocieran a su nieto_ — Se vio incapaz de interrumpir al otro mago, mientras le veía acariciar al pequeño que poco a poco comenzaba a dormirse en sus brazos — _Se_ _que es raro... Pero Juvia y yo somos felices ahora_ —

Y pese a que su cuerpo aun tiritaba un poco a causa del frío en ningún momento se separó de su lado, no se pasó siquiera por su cabeza el dejar de acariciar la mano que estrechaba, ni mucho menos el apartar su mirada de aquel joven que se encontraba a su lado, ni del pequeño que parecía reposar tranquilamente en los brazos de este. Quizá para algunos aquella situación hubiese sido un tanto surrealista, pero para ella era algo con un profundo significado.

Puesto que era la segunda vez que el chico le permitía estar con él en aquel lugar tan privado, era la segunda vez que estaba nuevamente frente a aquellas tumbas y leía nuevamente sus nombres. Aunque ahora la situación era distinta, ahora ninguno hallaba consuelo en el otro, ahora se podría decir que eran felices y que la llegada del pequeño a sus vidas tan solo lo había consolidado mucho más. Quizás habían tenido que dejar a algunos atrás, quizás habían perdido personas en su pasado, y lagrimas habían empapado sus rostros en algún momento invadidos por el pesar; pero ahora podían decir sin temor alguno que su felicidad y unión eran irremplazables.

* * *

Y día quinto finalizado. Con seres irremplazables que no se cambian por nadie

Así que cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, queja, berrinche o intento suicida (?) pueden depositarlo en un bonito review. Y recuerden: _**¡Un review hace a sus autores favoritos un poquito mas felices!**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos en el próximo!**_


	6. Day six: Nightmares

Soy una persona horrible por tardar tanto por hacer esto, suprema.

Hablaré del día sexto(demasiado tarde la verdad): _Nightmares (Pesadilla)_ y no lo dudo, en verdad me gusto hacerlo **¡Así que hoy el gruvia serán guardianes de las pesadillas del otro!**

Sobre el nombre del capitulo: Hold me thight or don't _(Sostenme fuerte o no lo hagas)_ , este es tomado de una cancion del nuevo album de Fall Out Boy. De ahí a que hiciera esto.

 **Disclaimer:** Los derechos, al igual que todos los personajes y situaciones de Fairy Tail son propiedad del señor **Hiro Mashima** , **ESTOS NO ME PERTENECEN** yo solo solo tomo prestados a sus personajes para dejar salir un poco mi imaginación; de igual forma no deseo ningún tipo de ganancia monetaria por esto. De igual forma _**este fanfic Participa en la gruvia week.**_

* * *

 _Sabía que aún estaban sanando sus heridas, era consciente de que aun meses les faltaban para que las malas memorias se difuminaran en las brumas de oblivion; puesto que así lo negaran o lo guardasen en peculiares y herméticos silencios, los miedos y las perdidas aun permeaban aun el ambiente, como pequeñas polillas que traviesas anidan dentro de viejas prendas guardadas en algún alejado desván._

 _Sin poder evitarlo simplemente le acunó entre sus brazos, enredando sus dedos entre aquellas ondas de color celestes, acariciando suavemente su espalda, dejando que escondiera su rostro en el espacio de su cuello, susurrando con dulzura ante los sollozos ajenos. Después de todo y así no lo dijera siempre sería el guardián de sus pesadillas._

 ** _Hold me thight or don't (Nightmares)_**

* * *

Quizá algunos pensarían que aquellos tiempos de pacifica calma lo eran todo para aquellas hadas que resurgían orgullosas de entre las cenizas de un dragón de azabache, puede que alguno se viese reducidos a grandes sonrisas y abrazos entre sus camaradas, quizá unos cuantos vitorearan y celebraran con las diosas por su buena fortuna. Pero puede que, bajo aquellas expresiones de felicidad y alegría, yacieran los miedos e incertidumbres de aquellos que han visto a la madre muerte y han podido sentir su aroma a desolación en las fosas nasales.

Esos que, pese a mostrarse sonrientes y alegres ante sus camaradas durante los momentos en los que el astro rey hacía acto de presencia, la historia era otra en cuanto la noche entraba, en especial para una mujer con orbes de cielo y cabellos cuyas ondas se asemejaban a las de la traviesa marea de la mar. Aquella mujer cuyo noble espíritu parecía empapar a quienes le rodeaban brillaba con un brillo casi que sobre natural en el día; pero era esa misma la que en la noche se ocultaba bajo las sabanas en busca de huir de algún monstruo de ultratumba.

Quizá por eso es que el varón de fríos orbes de hielo se mueve hacia ella pese a la sonrisa que suele usar en sus facciones, puede que por eso se acercara a ella y le observe más allá de la bonita mascara que solía usar para no preocupar a otros; es por ello que pese a su expresión seria se acerca a la chica, se aproximó a esta y le propuso con una expresión algo más dulce que si gusta de dormir en su casa.

Es allí que en cuanto el par de jóvenes se deciden a descansar que el varón, pese a su vergüenza inicial le acercó suavemente contra su propio cuerpo y le aseguraba que nada malo iba a pasar. Aunque es después a la madrugada cuando el varón se despertó a causa de un sutil gimoteo, aquel que le hizo levantar suavemente la cabeza y percatarse del rostro lloroso de la chica, esa misma que lloriqueaba hacha un ovillo en la cama, aquella a la que dulcemente llamó con un suave murmullo.

Después de todo, sabía que aún estaban sanando sus heridas, era consciente de que aun meses les faltaban para que las malas memorias se difuminaran en las brumas de oblivion; puesto que así lo negaran o lo guardasen en peculiares y herméticos silencios, los miedos y las perdidas aun permeaban aun el ambiente, como pequeñas polillas que traviesas anidaban dentro de viejas prendas guardadas en algún alejado desván.

Sin poder evitarlo simplemente le acunó entre sus brazos, enredando sus dedos entre aquellas ondas de color celestes, acariciando suavemente su espalda, dejando que escondiera su rostro en el espacio de su cuello, susurrando con dulzura ante los sollozos ajenos. Después de todo y así no lo dijera siempre sería el guardián de sus pesadillas.

* * *

Y día sexto finalizado. Con guardianes de pesadillas adorables.

Así que cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, queja, berrinche o intento suicida (?) pueden depositarlo en un bonito review. Y recuerden: _**¡Un review hace a sus autores favoritos un poquito mas felices!**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos en el próximo y ultimo!**_


End file.
